bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
Typhon's Night
Typhon's Night was 2014s in-game Winter Event which ran from December 16th to January 6th. The event introduced comets and white asteroids where players were required to destroy them as well as destroy other players in order to receive Typhon's Shards. The Shards collected could then be exchanged with items, ammo or ship paint from the Event Shop. Players had until the end of January 8th to exchange their Typhon Shards. Any leftover Shards would then be automatically exchanged for 500 Titanium per Shard in Game Update 49. Typhon's Night Description Every once in a while, Humans and Cylons share a common foe. For the past few weeks, prophets in both factions have been suffering from horrifying dreams involving Typhon, a mythical wreaker of chaos and destruction in ancient Kobol lore. The legend tells us that Typhon will one day “emerge from the mist” and rain heavenly judgment upon the children of God, who dared sully his name. Panic has been spreading throughout both fleets. Some pilots even report sightings of strange, glowing shooting stars – impossible to locate on DRADIS. Has the time for divine retribution finally come? Typhon Comets and Typhon's Asteroids Typhon's Asteroids are standard sized asteroids that are grey and black rocks with a white vein-like appearance around the surface. They appeared in 22 systems of the Veil Sector. Destroying these 800 HP asteroids had a 75% chance to triggering a Typhon Comet to appear and rewarded the player with one of the following loot: * 1x Typhon's Shard * 2x Typhon's Shards * 3x Typhon's Shards * 10% Increase Weapon Damage buff * 10% Increase Health Points buff * 10% Increase Speed buff The buffs lasted up to 10 minutes and any mining bosters used would increase loot received. Typhon Comets were large rogue blue rocks with a blue dust trail which had a total of 5,000 health points and once destroyed, they would drop 4 Typhon's Shards at most. If a large group destroyed a comet, only the top 10 players who dealt the most damage would be rewarded. The comets could be easily tracked by viewing them on the local Map as their object icon would move across the map as they drifted across the system. They drifted at a speed of 90 meters per second and instantly destroyed anything in its path, whether it be a players ship, outpost, platform or asteroid. If it had destroyed a player, they lost all of the durability for that ship, requiring a very costly full repair. If a comet reached the boundary of a system or should it drift into a planetoid, the comet would explode and any attacking players would lose out on the loot rewards. 'Typhon's Shards' Typhon's Shards are item drops which are equal to 100 Cubits. Players could earn Typhon’s Shards from performing the following: *Destroying other players in PVP combat; *Destroying Typhon's Asteroids; and *Destroying Typhon Comets. Typhon’s shards could then be exchanged for rewards in the Event Shop, Baltar's Lab for Colonials or Simon's Lab for Cylons. Ammo * 1,000 HE-D Rounds - 20 Shards / 2,000 Cubits * 1,000 HE-D Medium Rounds - 60 Shards / 6,000 Cubits * 1,000 HE-D Heavy Rounds - 120 Shards / 12,000 Cubits * 1,000 HE-D XL Rounds - 120 Shards / 12,000 Cubits Items * 25 Tech Analysis Kits - 150 Shards / 15,000 Cubits * 2,000 Merits - 250 Shards / 25,000 Cubits * 30 Comm Access - 120 Shards / 12,000 Cubits * 20 Tuning Kits - 250 Shards / 25,000 Cubits Ship Paint * Gaia's Night - Brimir - 1,500 Shards / 150,000 Cubits * Tartaros's Claw - Surtur - 1,500 Shards / 150,000 Cubits Typhon Titles New duty titles were created for comets destroyed: *Destroy 1 comet – Title: Comet Destroyer *Destroy 10 comets – Title: Comet Hunter *Destroy 25 comets – Title: Comet Crusher *Destroy 50 comets – Title: Comet Stalker *Destroy 150 comets – Title: Protector of the fleet Bonus Code A redeemable code was released during the event which awarded players with some items. If players entered 'typhon2014' at the log in page, they would receive the following items: * 15 Typhon’s shards * 100% XP Booster (24h) Category:Events